shastonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror
Mirror, real name Guntō Hiyahi, was a tiefling assassin and royal bodyguard in the country of Thyrigen. Appearance Mirror typically wore a long purple cloak with intricate designs covering it in red, blue, and gold. The cloak completely covered his body except for his face and feet. He also wore pointed leather boots and covered his face with the Mirror Mask, allowing him to magically conceal his identity. He had painted a rough image of his clan's symbol, a target, onto the face of the mask in red paint. Underneath his cloak (though no one can see it), his entire body was wrapped in bandages, over which he wore studded leather armor. When in civilian clothing, Mirror appeared as a red-skinned purple-eyed tiefling of below-average height. His horns were intentionally broken off at the forehead, allowing him to pass as human when wearing his disguise and more easily wear his Mask. His hair was black in color and appeared spiky, sticking straight out behind him. He wore simple but nice clothing, typically including brown pants, a white shirt, and a brown vest, in addition to his normal boots. Regardless of his outfit, Mirror always carried two single-edged longswords with him. Collectively known as "Memento Mori," these swords were gifted to him by King Trevor the Timid and were designed to aid him with his duties as bodyguard. One was made of glass and enchanted with flaming, blessed, and keen, while the other was made of onyx and enchanted with frost, cursed, and defending. Both were also enchanted with merciful, allowing him to go "all out" in combat without fear of killing someone before they have a proper trial. Mirror was somewhat famous for his fighting style, dual-wielding both of these swords together. History Guntō was born in Thyrigen's Dark Province in 1495. As a tiefling, his race was relatively rare in the country, with most tieflings living in secret or else being shunned by society. Like most of his race, he turned to less honest careers, including thievery and assassination, in order to get by. Already well-gifted at these dark arts, Guntō went looking for an edge in order to become the best assassin in the world. To that end, he searched for and eventually found the Mirror Mask, which allowed him to go unrecognized by anyone who managed to see him. Taking on the moniker of "Mirror," he proceeded to do as he had intended, quickly gaining a reputation as an uncatchable and ruthlessly effective assassin. Mirror was eventually caught when attempting to assassinate a member of King Trevor the Timid's court. Rather than have him executed, King Trevor recognized his skills and instead made him an offer: He would spare Mirror's life if Mirror stopped his assassination business and became his personal bodyguard. Mirror accepted on the additional condition that King Trevor also protected his sister, Tanken. The bargain struck, Mirror spent many years as the head bodyguard (and occasional gofer) of the royal court of Thyrigen. In 1525, Mirror was tasked with escorting a large Onyx Skull from the city of Zebulun in the Water Province back to the capital. With the help of the Cultbusters, who had been responsible for retrieving the Skull, he was successful in his mission. The Cultbusters later tasked him with observing the royal family, particularly Princess Kara the Kind, out of fear that she may be tied to the appearance of the unliving. He eventually discovered part of Princess Kara's connection to User the Killer and fled the royal palace in fear, changing into civilian clothes to prevent Trevor and Kara from recognizing him, sending Tanken away to another country where she would be safe, and contacting the Cultbusters in order to devise a plan to defeat User. He, alongside the Cultbusters, was successful in defeating User and saving Kara, although King Trevor was killed in the ensuing fight. It is unknown what became of Mirror after what would become known as the Death Crisis, although it is likely that he returned to his bodyguard duties and protected Kara after she became Queen of Thyrigen. Because he purposefully did not want to know where he sent Tanken, it is unlikely that they ever saw each other again. Powers and Abilities Mirror was one of the most gifted assassins in all of Thyrigen and possibly the world. As such, he was very skilled at quick and silent eliminations; skills which he also employed when guarding the royal family. He was extremely stealthy, able to go unnoticed by most people and disappear quickly if he was found out. He was also skilled at jumping and climbing, allowing him to scale buildings and travel across and between rooftops with relative ease. Finally, the Mirror Mask allowed him to magically prevent others from recognizing him, enabling him to get away with crimes he ordinarily would not be able to. This did have a slight downside, as the fact that people had such a hard time recognizing him was a unique trait that made it easy for some to recognize him, notably King Trevor and Princess Kara. As a tiefling, Mirror also likely possessed some inherent magical ability as part of his ties to the fiendish planes. Trivia * Mirror's real name means "military sword cold fire" in Japanese. ** "Military sword" is intended to reflect his professional attitude and occupation as an assassin and bodyguard. ** "Cold fire" is intended to reflect his status as a (generally) good-aligned tiefling.